Love Isn't Everything
by secretTHGluver
Summary: In the country of Panem, the president created a new way to make better citizens. Arranged Marriage. 74 years later, Katniss Everdeen's time has come, but arranged marriage isn't what she wants. What happens when she thinks she's in love, but not with her husband. But her best friend. She has to fight back if she wants to be with him. Members and guests are welcome to review.
1. Prologue

Hey there! I was thinking about writing a new story, but I couldn't think of anything. My friend, Natalie, and I were thinking about what the story should be about and then she came up with the idea of arranged marriage. On Saturday, we spent the whole afternoon brainstorming for this story. I am telling you this because I want to give her credit for coming up with most of the plot of this story.

Anyway this is only the prologue. I hope to make the first chapter soon.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Hunger Games.

My name is Katniss Everdeen and I am eighteen years old. I have a younger sister named Primrose, but I call her Prim. She's only fourteen years old and I love her more than life itself.

I live in a country called Panem. The government rules over us in a controlling manner. Our current president has ruled over us for 74 years. He was only twelve when he into office. His father used to be president. Cornelius Snow went into office after his father died during the war of the Dark Days.

In the Dark Days all thirteen districts rebelled. They fought for their freewill. The country used to be a democracy, until President Snow's father was elected president. He became a tyrant. He took away many of the people's right.

So, the rebellion began. It resulted in nothing more than a decrease in our population and the death of District Thirteen. After President Snow took office, he began a new way to increase the population. Every year for the past seventy four years, the district will hold a ceremony to introduce its newest couples.

Let me explain. At the age of twelve, boys and girls gather at the town square to give a sample of blood. The Capitol uses these samples of blood to put together the best breeding couples. They search for the best compatible bloodline and when they are eighteen they are paired up.

If the boy or girl reachs eighteen and isn't paired up, that is because no one within their age group is compatible with that person's blood. They will have to continue giving blood samples until paired with someone of another age group.

The Capitol does this because they want the best result in the district's children. They tell us," Here in the labs of the Capitol, we scan each sample of blood and categorize them with other compatible bloodlines. Throughout the next six years, our specialists separate the blood samples into other categories until each blood sample is separated into a group of two. A male and female."

So in other words they take blood from us and experiment with it to see which ones mix to have the most talented kids. The whole thing is to make a smarter, stronger, and more talented generation.

My parents were paired that way. My mother was soft and gentle and patient. My father was strong and caring and humorous. The Capitol paired them in hopes to achieve a child who demonstrates both of their characteristics. It didn't work out that way. I have my father's blood and my sister has my mother's blood.

This year is the year where I may be selected to marry a guy who is compatible with my bloodline. Then we are expected to conceive a child who will be some wonder baby who will help the country in someway.

None of this is part of my plan. I don't want to marry. I don't want kids. I don't even want to be a part of this country. I always feel trapped. The only place I feel free is in the woods outside District Twelve. My woods. With Gale. My best friend.

My father died in a mining accident that also killed Gale's father. We both received medals in honor of our fathers. We hunt in the woods for game and edible plants. What we don't need for us we trade at the hob. That's the blackmarket.

Gale is twenty. He hasn't been selected yet. I hear people whisper through the hob. They say he hasn't been selected yet because he's meant for me. They are expecting that to be proven today at the ceremony, but they couldn't have been more wrong.

I hope you like the idea. I'll try my best to put up the first official chapter by the end of this week.

Tell me if I should continue this story in a review. Please let me know if you like it. Hopefully I'll see you in the next chapter.

~secretTHGluver ~


	2. My Husband Is

**Hello my fellow THG lovers, welcome back! This time I am proud to present the first official chapter of Love Isn't Everything. **

**I would like to give special thanks to the awesome readers who were kind enough to leave a review, favorite, and follow. I hope some of you are willing to do that with this chapter as well. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games and its characters. **

* * *

"Katniss? Katniss, wake up... Katniss!"

Suddenly I feel something hit the side of my head. Something soft, but it still hurt. I snap my eyes open and see a wall. I turn over and see my little sister with a raggedy yellowed pillow. My pillow. It used to be whitish, but just like me its aged.

"Did you just hit me with my own pillow?" I ask her raising an eyebrow. She let's the pillow fall lamely to the floor.

"No," she says too innocently. A scowl appears on my face, but then it turns up in a smile. The kind of smile only Prim can get out of me.

"Prim? Is she awake, yet?" I hear my mother call from the kitchen.

"Yes, mom," replies Prim.

My fingers grip over the side of the mattress and I drag myself to the edge. I position myself, so I'm lying on my stomach. I toss my arm out and reach for my pillow. My fingers have just grazed it when Prim snatches it off the floor.

"Do you not remember what today is?" she asks taping her right foot. She has her left hand on her hip. Is she scolding me?

"Yeah, today's..." I begin counting the days of the week on my fingers. "Thursday. Shouldn't you be in school?" Since I'm eighteen I no longer have to attend school.

"I know its Thursday and school's closed today. Do you know why?"

"Because ... it is annual Katniss gets to sleep in day?" I say shrugging. She shakes her head and stares at the floor. She takes a deep breath and looks up at me. Suddenly I' to feel like the fourteen year old around here.

"Katniss," she sighs. Oh, no. Not another long speech. I already had one of those yesterday.

"I'm awake, I'm awake." I stand up and realize she's almost my height. Where have the years gone. She's practically a woman now. What happened to those years where the tail of her shirt stuck out to resemble a duck tail? My little duck ... is growing up.

"Katniss?" she asks with concern in her voice. I give her a weak smile.

"I remember what today is," I say in a small voice. I wrap my arms around my small frame and stare at my feet. Today's the Ceremony. I suddenly feel her arms wrap around me.

Shouldn't this be the other way. Me comforting her. I mean today there's a possibility that she may lose her big sister to some creep.

Today is the day I find who my husband and father of my future children is. My whole life has been leading up to this day.

Less than half of the couples don't even live to have children. Most of District Twelve's population is Seam That's what has become the name for the poorer people of this district. It's either merchant or seam.

There was a new rule put out for the new couples. It's been going for five years now.

The new rule is that after the Ceremony if one of the two dies in someway and the other lives and they haven't conceived a child yet then the other one will be killed as well.

Although this isnt an official rule, we have caught on. A couple, mostly young, have died within months of each other. The Capitol tells us that it is merely coincidences, but we aren't stupid. One of them dies of some natarual disaster and their spouse dies months later with no explaination. The Capitol is cruel and barbaric.

The Capitol only wants the strongest to live, especially now after 74 years of this arrangement. The population has tripled since the first year of the Ceremony. Now, apparently, our population is so large, the Capitol doesn't care if some of us die.

Prim releases me and tells me to get ready. I start with bathing in cool water. Then I dry myself with a towel. I walk to my bedroom, which I share with Prim, and find a beautiful yet simple blue dress. Underneath the dress is shoes. This is my mother's clothes from her Apothecary days.

When my mother married my father they were allowed to live in seperate homes for one year until a house was given to them to share. The Capitol still does that now, but sometimes it doesn't take a full year.

The house they were given was in the Seam. This made my mother part of the Seam population of the district. You are given one of three possibilities. You could live in the Seam, which most of the people do. You could live in the Victor's Village. Although that is only for the show couples. The Capitol selected a certain couple to broadcast their successful marriage to the country. So, the country could believe that arranged marriages do work out. Then you can live with the Merchants. That only happens if your spouse or yourself is a merchant's child and they are willing to house you or pass the trade on to you.

Once I'm finished dressing, I towel dry my hair in front of the cracked mirror. I notice someone's reflection in the mirror next to me.

"I can do your hair for you," my Mother asks. For years I haven't let her do anything for me. I don't trust her, but today given the circumstances, I'll allow it. I nod my head in reply.

Her thin fingers weave through my hair as she seperates pieces of it. In no time my hair is braided on my head and we're admiring it in the mirror.

"Now you can look beautiful too," she says quietly.

"I wish I looked like you," says Prim from behind us. I turn around and walk over to her. I grab one of her blonde braids and twirl it between my fingers.

"No, no. I wish I looked like you little duck." Prim gives me  
a sweet smile. Then we hear the bells ring. When the bells ring, it is time to go to the town's square to sign in for the Ceremony.

We walk to the town square along with the flow of crowd. We eventually meet up with Gale and his family.

"You look nice, but I still can't believe you're wearing a dress," Gale whispers to me. I give him a scowl and push his shoulder playfully.

"Me either," I admit to him.

We line up together to sign in, while Prim and Gale's two younger brothers Vick and Rory line up to give their blood sample for this year. Gale and I walk to our sections and I see people from the Hob smirking at us. I feel my cheecks burn from embarrassment. I still can't believe that they are expecting me and Gale to get paired together. It's ridiculous. Or is it?

It's a possibility. Anything could happen at the Ceremony. I've seen occasions where one guy's best friend ends up paired with the guy's sister. Or even when these two best friends ended their friendship because one of them was paired with the other's boyfriend. Unpredictable.

What if I am paired with Gale? Would we be still be the same as the way we were before? I don't know. I guess we could be. It could work out fine. Out of everyone here, I would prefer it to be Gale. I am familiar with him and he's famaliar with me.

What about the chances of it being someone else? I don't think I'll be able to handle that. Someone I don't know would be my husband. Then we would be expected to live together, have kids together, grow old together. If we even make it that long. The palms of my hands begin sweat and my stomach churns.

Effie Trinket is on stage greeting us. She's going go on aboout what an honor it is to be here. Liar. She hates being here. We all know she's hoping she'll get bumped up to a better District. Our district is the poorest and least enthusiastic about the Ceremonies.

"Here is a special treat straight from the Capitol. Sir, the video as you will," she addresses someone off stage. Then the same video that has been shown year after year is played. The boring video talks about why we have Ceremonies and other stuffed. After the video, the mayor gives a short speech and then the pairs are announce.

"Ladies first," Effie says giving us her Capitol smile. As she looks down at the clipboard in her hands, the curls on her wig bounces from side to side. "Alani Abalone." A merchants girl walks up on stage and stands by Effie. "You, my dear are paired with ... Ralph Polline." Then Ralph walks onto the stage. Alani has a disgusted look on her face. Of course, she does. Ralph is from the Seam. They are congragulated and then ushered off stage to sign their documents to confirm their pairing.

This continues for a while and I zone everyone out. None of this is important, so what's the point of listening. Instead I watch the birds in the sky. Some of the birds have some good meat on them. I don't snap out of my trance until the last names starting with an "E" is announced.

One by one the names are called. Then a girl I always remembered to be before me in school is called. Oh, no I'm next. I hear something growl and I feel a pain in my stomach. I'm hungry. I knew I shouldn't have skipped out on breakfast.

"Katniss Everdeen," Effie calls. _Gulp_ ... that's me! I walk up the steps and stand next to Effie. She's actually a lot taller than I expected her to be, but she's wearing high heels. It doesn't count. "You, dear are paired with ...," she begins. Here we go.

You can actually hear members of the audience hold in their breath. I see Gale in the crowd. His face is expressionless. I think I might pass out. "Peeta Mellark."

What?! Not _him_!

* * *

**Sorry to say this chapter has come to a close. Hopefully I'll see you all again in the next chapter. **

**Members and guests are free to review. If you do decide to review, I want to tell you before hand how greatly appreciated it is Bye!**  
**Review~Favorite~Follow~PM**

**~ secretTHGluver ~**


	3. The Star Couple

**Hey hey hey! I'm extremely happy you came back to continue reading! Let's get to the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games characters. **

* * *

No, no, no! This can't be happening. I watch him mount the steps with shock evidently on his face. I pinch myself and the pain tells me this is real. This is really happening.

He stands opposite Effie. Not even looking my way, not once. He keeps his eyes on a point far in the distance, past the crowd. Even though he's keeping his posture, he can't hide the expression on his face. I know I'm from the Seam, but is it that bad that he can't even look at me, at least once.

"Congratulations! And may the odds be ever in your favor," exclaims Effie while making an invisible arch from the bottom of her diaphragm to her abdomen with her arms. What's that suppose to mean? Some Peacekeepers come up the steps and guide us over to a large steel table loaded with paperwork. Oh! Now I get it. She was refering to a-

"Congratulations. Sigh here," the polite young man dressed in practically all grey dress suit says. He points to a line on what I assume is the marriage agreement. He hands a metallic black pen to Peeta Mellark.  
Peeta takes the pen and signs the paper in neat cursive. "And here," says the man. Peeta signs there, too.

"And you miss, sign here."

Peeta hands me the pen and for the first time since Effie called his name, he looks at me. He looks me right in the eye. I barely get a glimpse of his blue eyes, before they flicker off to the side.

I sign where the man is pointing. Next to Peeta's signature, mine is uneven and sloppy. "And here." I sign there as well. He then stamps the marriage seal on the bottom right corner. "You can receive your copy of the agreement in the Justice Building by making an appointment."

We are then ushered back into the crowd to watch the remaining pairings. By the end of the Ceremony, most of the kids from my year are paired. About eight people didn't get paired. Gale is one of them. I feel sorry for him, but at the same time I'm relieved. I can't explain why I'm relieved, I just am.

There's nothing romantic between me and Gale. It's just... if he does get selected, which he eventually will, he would have to spend time with her and not as much with me. A lot of girls talked about him when I went to school. They would say he would make a great husband because he can support a family and of course they would say he was 'hot'.

I wasn't jealous that they would say that, I was just unhappy with hearing it. The thing was that ... I couldn't lose him. He is my best friend and my hunting partner. Those girls would take him away from me. A good hunting partner is hard to come by.

But ... I am ... the one that was paired. That means ... I will have to spend time with Peeta. No, I won't let that happen to Gale. I am determined to make sure I am not taken away from Gale. I'll need to put some ground rules down between me and Peeta.

"Now tonight, tune in to watch the final showing of our beloved couple from District Eleven," says Effie.

That's right the two year showing cycle is over. Another couple will have to be selected to be the next 'Star Couple'. The star couple is a pathetic way to show the country an  
example of an excellent pairing.

For the past two years the Capitol has been recording important events of the current Star Couple's life. Year one: the couple moved in together into the Victor's Village and they showed us how the couple is falling in love with each other. The end of that year is also when they met previous Star Couples at a special Capitol party. Year two: usually when the couple starts announcing about a baby or to add drama someone dies. It's happened often before.

It's like they're living the first two years of their marriage onscreen and the whole country has to watch it.

"This year the Star Couple will be from District Twelve," an ecstatic Effie informs us. We already knew that. The Capitol starts with District One and works it way to District Twelve. Then they go back to One. One time they mixed it up to add suspense to the districts. "This time the couple will be selected by the boy's name."

Her heels click on the stage as she crosses to a glass ball that was just wheeled on stage. She dips her hand in and selects the slip of paper that her hand touches first. Please don't have Peeta Mellark written on it. "Peeta Mellark!" Damn it!

"Come dear," says Effie to the crowd. Peeta glances at me and starts walking to the stage. "And your pair, dear." I walk quickly to catch up with him. Together, we walk up the steps and stand next to Effie. "Well, well, well. District Twelve, I give you, your Star Couple." Effie begins to clap and so does the crowd, but not all of them are as enthusiastic as Effie. "May you state your names for us?" She places the microphone in front of Peeta. They should already know our names.  
"Peeta Mellark." She nods her head and moves the microphone in front of me.

"Katniss Everdeen." A smile appears on her powdered white face. Is that much makeup necessary? Out of the corner of my eye I see the sun reflect off some sort of glass. I glance that way. It's a camera. They are already filming us.

"Sadly we have come to an end for this year's Ceremony. Congratulations to the new pairs and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

With that, we are guided into the Justice Building along with Effie. Peacekeepers tail behind us and block our sides. I feel like I'm in trouble or something. We stop in front of a door unexpectedly. I almost bumped into Effie, who was walking in front of me. Her heels clicking with every step she took on the sand colored tile.

One of the peacekeepers opened the door. The door revealed a hallway with white walls and a charcoal gray carpet. Effie stepped forward into the hallway. She motioned for us to follow her. We did. Her heels were muffled by the carpet. Good, the noise was getting annoying.

We walk on the soft carpet until the end of the hallway, where there was a heavy wooden door. Peeta and I stood there awkwardly for a moment, not sure if we were to go in.

"You may go in," says Effie.

Peeta grabs the door knob and turns it. He gives a light push and the heavy door creaks open slightly. Peeta opens it wider and stands aside.

"Ladies first," he says quietly. I look up at him to see if he is serious. His eyes are on the floor, but he motions for me to go in first with his hand. I do and what I see surprises me.

It's a man behind a large dark wooden desk. Probably mahogany. I can't see his face because he's turned around in his chair.

"Congratulations," he says. As he says it, he turns his chair around and faces us. I know who he is.

* * *

**Oh! A cliffhanger! I wanted to leave some sort of mystery at the end of this chapter. I would like to thank a few readers who reviewed:**

**fiona: thank you so much for your support! It means a lot to me!**

**daddys number 1 girl: I'm so happy you like it so far, you wouldn't even believe! **

**Cassy: thank you so much for your encouragement! Readers like you is what keeps me going.**

**Dandelion95: I'm beyond happy you found my story interesting and yes I have decided where they will live. I think you can guess where they will live from the information from the previous chapter.**

**I hope, reader, that you decide to review. I would love to hear your thoughts on my new story. Can you guess what Effie meant when she was making that arch with her arms. Tell me inbreview. Bye! **

** Review~Follow~Favorite**

** ~ secretTHGluver ~**


	4. I'm Family Now

**Synonyms for hello: **  
**bonjour, buenas noches, buenos dias, good day, good morning,** **greetings, hey, hi, hi-ya, how are you, how goes it, howdy,** **howdy-do, shalom, welcome, what's happening, what's up**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed! I literary screamed when I** **saw that i received new reviews. I couldn't stop smiling all** **day. So, you guys have guessed Snow or Haymitch. Let's see who's right.**

* * *

The man in the chair turns to us. He dismisses the peacekeepers to stand outside the door. Then he turns his attention back to us. He puts a hand on his balding head and just stares at us with his blue eyes. Mayor Undersee.

He looks stressed. What can he possibly be stressed about? Nothing ever happens in District Twelve.

"There are a few things we need to go over," he says. "There are certain rules and procedures of being 'the star couple'. You must agree to all of them and stay committed to your agreement."

He remains silent as if waiting for a response. We don't respond. Mayor Undersee gestures to the two chairs in front of his desk.

"Why don't you sit down. Make yourselves comfortable."

I take the seat on the left while Peeta takes the seat on the right. The chair has a wooden back support that matches Mayor Undersee's dark desk. It also has an embroidered mucky yellow cushion and two thin, narrow armrests.

"First off, you can't speak of the daily lives of the citizens. Second, both of you are to not ..." and then he goes on and on about what we are and aren't allowed to do while filming. Apparently, we can't film at businesses in town without their consent or even show people's faces without their okay and other stuff like that.

After about ten minutes, the room goes silent. It's a fair size of a room. Definitely larger than my room. This room is probably the size of my room and the kitchen put together. The walls are a whitish beige and has only one window. It's a large window partially covered with a curtain, the same color as the mucky yellow cushions. The room is mostly empty space. There are filing cabinets pushed against the walls. All of them different sizes. There are two small tables with a pale green lamp on them. One beside the door and the other next to the window. The tables match the Mayor's desk as well.

"Do you understand these terms?" he asks us. I glance over at Peeta. It looks like he's thinking it over.

"Yes, sir," Peeta replies shortly. Mayor Undersee then turns to me.

"And you, Miss Everdeen? Or shall I now call you Mrs. Mellark?" he says with a smirk on his face. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Peeta's face turn slightly red and he  
suddenly becomes interested with the buttons on his shirt.

"I would prefer Miss Everdeen, sir," I say sounding nothing like myself. I don't usually talk so... formal. "And yes, I do understand, sir."

He nods his head as he leans back in his chair. He stares at us for a few moments. Then he leans foward, once again and opens a drawer in his desk. He pulls out some sort of yellow file and spreads out the papers inside for us to see.

"This is your contract. You are both to sign and keep to the terms stated ... here," he says pointing to a paragraph on the third page. He takes a silver pen from the inside pocket  
of his suit and hands it to me. "Sign here and here..."

I sign everywhere he points. First and last name here and initials there and so on. I signed about six pages. Then Peeta signs and Mr. Undersee takes the papers back and checks them. He pulls out a stamp from a drawer and stamps the very last page. Mr. Undersee then stacks the papers neatly in the file and puts them in one of the filing cabinets.

"You may leave now," he says dismissing us with the wave of his hand. Peeta and I stand and exit. Effie is no longer outside the door, but the Peacekeepers are. They usher us out to the town square. From the top of the stairs I can see my sister and mother anxiously waiting for me by the entrance to the Seam.

"Um.. well," Peeta stutters. I turn to face him. He clears his throat and fumbles with his fingers. "I guess ... I'll uh... see you again."

"Uh, yeah. Sure," I say walking away from him. I walk over to where my family is. As soon as they see me, Prim runs to me and throws her arms around my neck. I hug her back. I see my mother walk over to us.

"Congratulations, Katniss. How do you feel? What happened? Where did they take you? Did they tell you anything? You don't have to move out already, do you?" Prim asks. She goes on and on asking question after question. She doesn't even  
let me answer them.

"Prim," I say interrupting her. "I'm fine. They just took me to meet the Mayor. And, they didn't say anything about me moving out. Not yet, anyway."

My sister let's out a sigh of relief and releases me from her grip. Then, I feel a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"I'm so... happy for you, Katniss," my mother says with a small smile.

"Thank you," is all I say.

We begin walking back home in silence. I don't really think my mother is happy for me. Most parents hug their child until their arms go stiff. Then, they start crying because they  
realise their child is no longer a child. Well, I haven't been a child since before I was eleven. Before my dad died. Before my mother mentally abandoned us to starve. I don't  
need my mother to start caring about me now. It's too late for her to.

We pass the rows and rows of Seam houses. You can tell they are Seam because they are covered with coal dust. Naturally in District Twelve, coal dust coats everything, but the  
Merchants dust off their shops to keep them presentable.

We reach home within five minutes. My house is pretty big for a Seam house, but that's only because my dad built more to it. Average Seam houses have two bedrooms and one sorry looking bathroom. My house has three bedrooms and a fair looking bathroom. My dad wanted his family to feel comfortable in their own home. I embraced this vision, so I  
kept the house the way my dad would have liked it. It's a small way to honor and remember my dad.

Prim opens the door for us and my mother closes it after we all step inside. I take a good look around my home. Soon, I will have to leave here and move into another one in the  
Victor's Village. It's funny, originally the houses were going to be called something else, but the man who built the houses died from some tragic death. So, President Snow named it after him. So, if you're doing business with the President, the only way to get him to remember you is by dieing. It was rumored that when the President came to visit  
us, he didnt even know the name of our Mayor.

I walk into our kitchen to prepare dinner, when my mother stops me.

"I'll prepare dinner," she says taking the rabbit I caught yesterday, out of my hands. "Why don't you clean up before dinner."

"Uh ... okay," I say hesitantly.

I walk into my small bedroom and lock my door behind me. I strip off my dress and pull on whatever my fingers touched first in my wooden drawer. My hands rise to the braids on my head. My fingers weave through the braids, undoing them. I walk over to the smaller drawer of my dresser. I open it to reveal my collection of yarn, which I use to tie my hair. My hands rise to my head again and my fingers split my hair into three sections. Then I braid it to the left and tie it with a string of yarn.

I walk back to the kitchen and am greeted with a heavenly scent. It causes my stomach to flutter and rumble. I take a seat at the table that originally seated four, but now it only seats three. We eat in silence. Prim tries to bring up conversation, but it quickly deminishes. Until she brings up the topic, that I would prefer not speaking about.

"So, Katniss, what do you think about your pairing?"

"I... I don't know," I stammer. I don't really know how I feel about it. About _him_ being my designated husband. "I'm just trying not to think about it."

Prim gives me a sympathetic smile.

"You know, seeing you two on that stage, I could already see it," she says staring off into space. I think she's having a vision. "I can picture you and him together. Walking hand in  
hand around the district. Smiling at each other and laughing. Picnics in the meadow. In my opinion, I think you two be cute together."

"I don't get how you can get all of that from me and him standing on stage for probably two minutes."

"Katniss-" Prim starts, but gets interrupted by a beeping in the living room.

"That would be tonight's showing," my mother says softly.

Prim drops the subject and we head into the living room. The Capitol projector was already on and the lady on the screen was announcing that this is the final showing of our current 'star couple' from District Eleven.

The screen transitions to the couple in their house. They are being interviewed by a Capitol reporter. I zone them out and just stare out the window. It's dark outside and you can barely see the moon through the clouds. I continue watching the dark clouds glide through the sky, until Prim brings my attention back to the show.

"You know, that's going to be you, soon," she tells me.

"I know," I say softly.

"So, now that we come to the end, is there anything you would like to tell the viewers back home?" the reporter asks the couple.

"Well, to be honest, I wasn't sure about our pairing at first. I'm sure everyone is nervous at first, but over time you ... get to .. know that person and fall for that person, as well. Then, you understand that if the Capitol didn't pair you two, the odds are that you wouldn't have ended up with the wonderful person that you get spend the rest of your life  
with," says the girl smiling at her husband. Her smile quickly fades and is replaced with a look that can only be read as 'did I say the right thing'. He gives her a reassuring smile and her smile reappears.

"There will always be problems in the beginning, that's only natural, but if you work through them... it'll all be worth it in the end," the man says looking straight into the camera. "It's been a journey and now we've reached our destination. And I'm glad all the viewers got to experience the journey along with us."

The reporter then signs off with a montage of pictures and videos through out their two years of being the 'star couple'. Past to present. The screen transitions back to the reporter lady from the beginning of the show. She's introducing something new... The new 'Star Couple'. Oh, great. Just what I need at a time like this. The screen flashes to footage recorded here in District Twelve.

It shows our town square and the people crowded in front of the Justice Building. The camera zooms in on Effie Trinket happily announcing to the crowd that she will be choosing this year's Star Couple. She walks over in her heels to the glass ball. She reaches in and grabs a slip of paper and walks back to the microphone.

"Peeta Mellark," she calls out. Then the camera zooms out and scans the crowd. In the crowd you can see Peeta hesitantly walking toward the stage and nervously glancing back at me. Then Effie calls for him to bring his pair. You can see me scamper to where he's standing and we climb the steps together. Effie talks and then we are escorted into the  
Justice Building. End of footage.

The lady reappears on the screen. She gives a few comments about our appearance and then signs off. She gives a wave goodbye and the screen goes black.

My mother walks back to the kitchen and collects the dirty plates from the table. She walks over to the sink and turns on the water. She runs the plates under the running  
water.

"I guess I'll just go to bed," I say. I walk to my bedroom and drop myself on the bed. I lay there for a moment, thinking.

Can it really be worth it in the end? That moment when you accept the fact you can't choose your own spouse, companion, ... lover. I don't really think so. Maybe the Capitol made him say that. Made both of them say the things they said.

I ponder this for a while. Until my eyelids become heavy and everything goes black. I awaken early in the morning from a dreamless sleep. I look out my window and see that its not even dawn yet. It may not be a good time to walk around the district, but it is a good time to go hunting outside the district. I get up and change into comfortable clothes and throw on my father's hunting jacket.

I go into the hallway and open the small closet. I pull out my game bag and boots. I slip them on and tie the laces. Using my hunting skills, I leave the house without waking  
anyone. Which is saying something because the flooring has become loose and squeaky.

I jog in the cool open air. As I near the fence that keep the citizens of District Twelve imprisoned, the scent of pine flows with the breeze. I stop in front of the gap in the  
fence. I listen for the sound of flowing electricity that signals the fence is live. Silence. I get down on my knees and crawl through the gap. Now on the other side, I run the  
familiar path to where my weapons are hidden.

I feel through the hollow log and my fingers grasp the familiar feel of my bow and then my sheath of arrows. I sling my arrows on my back and make my way deeper into the  
woods.

After a couple of hours, I've already killed eight rabbits, seven birds, three badgers, and a skunk. I tossed the skunk aside because I don't really think its edible and I haven't  
given it a try. The time, telling by the sun that recently came up, is about eight o'clock. By now I would be heading back to trade what I have, but I just found a tree inhabited by three families of squirrels. The youths wouldn't make a great meat, so I'm waiting for their parents to come into view.

After waiting patiently, six squirrels scamper into view. I load my bow with an arrow and aim. I release the string and reload. Release the string and reload all in one swift motion. One by one, the squirrels drop dead. I pick them up off the floor and place them in my game bag. I head back to the fence and listen. Once it's clear, I crawl under and walk to the hob. That is the black market where people illegally sell and trade things.

I do my usual routine, which finishes with trading with Greasy Sae. After the hob, I walk to the bakery. I look through the front window to make sure Mrs. Mellark isn't there. The baker, Mr. Mellark, loves to trade for squirrel, but not when she's around. I don't see her, so I walk in.

I see one of the baker's son. He has dark ashy blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He looks up at me and smiles.

"Hello, how can I help you?" he asks.

"Is your father here? I have something for him," I say placing my game bag on the counter in front of him. He makes an 'o' with his mouth and nods his head. He walks into the back and comes back with the baker.

"Hello, Mr. Mellark, I have four squirrels for you," I tell him. He nods his head. I was hoping he would respond verbally. He rarely speaks, but I thought maybe because ... Peeta and I ... were ... paired. He only ever tells me 'thank you' or 'have a good day'. Mr. Mellark goes into the back again, which is where I think the kitchens are.

"I'm Rye by the way. Peeta's older brother," says the baker's son. He smiles at me, but I keep a straight face. "My brother's going to have his hands full with you."

I don't think I was suppose to hear that. The baker comes back with a brown bag. He hands it to me. In my hands, it has some weight to it. I open it and see far more than our usual trade.

"Uh.. Mr. Mellark, this is more than our agreement," I inform him.

"Take it, Katniss. Besides, you're family now," he says giving a small smile.

He finally says something different and its 'you're family now'. That wasn't what I was expecting or ever want. I have a feeling that by being Peeta's pair and being the Star Couple is going to change my routine, family, and life.

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter. Oh, for those readers curious** **to know, in the previous chapter, Effie was making an** **invisible baby bump. She was referring to pregnancy. Anyway,** **please review. I want to know that I'm doing good with this** **story. I'm sorry I took so long. I'll try my best to update soon. Now, I would like thank some awesome readers:**

**Murphysgal87: Thank you so much for reviewing and giving a guess. I'm sorry to say it wasn't Snow or Haymitch, but they will show up in later chapters.**

**Mystery Monster: Thank you a ton for reviewing and giving a guess, but sadly it wasn't president. And love your username.**

**daddys number 1 girl: Again, sadly it wasn't Snow, but thank you for giving a guess and reviewing. I'm glad to hear that you think my story is cool. **

**Crimsonbattlefield: Thank you so much for thinking my story is great. That is awesome to hear. By the way, I love your username!**

**missastoria: Thank you, I'm beyond happy to hear that you find my story interesting and that you really like it. And, you have an interesting username. **

**iknowyou2: Thank you for reading my story and reviewing. I'm glad you like it. **

**Sophie: When I read your review, I was like awe, thank you so much. So I hope you keep reading my story and continue finding it amazing. Oh, and Effie was making an invisible baby bump.**

**Unicorn144: So happy you're enjoying it. Sorry I took a while to update. Oh, and I like unicorns and I like your name.**

**Wow, a lot of you guessed Snow. I orignally was going to put Snow, but it didn't really fit with this other chapter that's coming up, so I compromised with the Mayor. Because I'm working on another story, I'll think I will update one story one week and the other story next week. So, I'll probably update this story two weeks from now. Bye! Have an awesome** **day!**

**Review~Favorite~Follow**

**~secretTHGluver~**


	5. Hunting with Gale

**Me:So happy to be back to present to you-**  
**Caesar Flickerman:Ladies and Gentlemen put your hands together for chapter five of Love isn't Everything!**  
**Me:Hey! I was going to say that. **  
**Caesar Flickerman: Haha! I know, but I am better at presentation then you are.**  
**Me:*mumbles* yeah you're right.**  
**Caesar Flickerman: Very well. Folks there Is one last thing Miss secretTHGluver needs to say.**  
**Me: Um...*whispers* what am I suppose to say?**  
**Caesar Flickerman: *grins* She does not own the Hunger Games or their characters. **  
**Me:If I don't own you, how am I controlling you right now?**  
**Caesar Flickerman: You don't own me. Suzanne Collins owns me. You are simply using me.**  
**Me:...same difference! On to the story.**

* * *

It's been a week since I traded with Mr. Mellark. Things have changed so much in that one week. I hunted with Gale on Sunday and it felt as if there was a cold breeze between us. He's distancing himself from me. I can feel it. Peeta's brother, Rye, tries to talk to me in the markets and his dad is giving me more bread than our original agreement. Prim has become giddy around me for some reason. My mother is trying to teach me the ways of being a house wife. I will never be a house wife. Never.

Right now, I'm hunting in the woods with Gale. Actually I'm not even with Gale. He left to check and reset the snare line. I don't know what I've done wrong, but I want to fix it. I don't like that he's starting to ... avoid me.

I take out my frustration on the animals. I shot at every animal that came by. Soon enough, my game bag is stuffed with a variety of animals ranging from geese to rabbit. I walk back to me and Gale's meeting place. It's not far from here. Only a five minute walk north.

When I get there, Gale is already sitting on the slab of rock that is our place. He gives me a nod. That's our way of saying 'hey'. Most people would go and say something like 'hey, how you been?'. They say stuff like that even though they saw each other like an hour ago. Not me and Gale. A nod says everything we need to say. I nod back and he smiles slightly.

"What did you get?" he asks when I sit down next to him.

"I've gotten better," I say smirking. I open my bag to show him what I caught. He let's out a low whistle.

"Yeah, you've gotten better alright," he says sarcastically.

"What about you?" I say nudging his shoulder.

"Not bad. A line of rabbits. I actually had to compete with a bear."

"What?" I say smiling.

"Yeah," says Gale chuckling. "There was this young bear trying to climb the tree where the snare was set up."

"So what did you do?"

"I waited until he lost interest."

"Wow...you're such a hunter."

"What? Did you want me to try and scare it off?" I roll my eyes. "That would be an amateur's mistake."

"I know. I know, Gale."

He gives a triumphant smile knowing he's won this battle.

"Gale, can I ask you something?"

"You just did," he says with a smile.

"Gale, I'm serious."

"Alright," he says now his face serious.

"Last Sunday, was there something bothering you?"

He puts his head down and starts picking at edge of his shirt. Oh, no. Picking at his clothes isn't a good  
sign.

"I..im," he stutters. "I'm sorry about that. I was just a bit angry."

"About?"

"I was jealous."

Jealous. What can he possibly be jealous about?

"I overheard that Mr. Mellark is giving you a better trade just because you were paired with his son. I was stupid, but I couldn't help it, knowing that our trades aren't equal anymore."

"Do you want me to split the trade so we can be equal?"

"No. I understand why you have a better trade," he says with a straight face.

"We should start heading back. It's getting late," I say standing up. I grab the strap to my game bag and sling it over my shoulder. Gale does the same with his game bag. We walk in silence until we get the fence. I lean in and listen to see if the fence is live. Silence. I crawl under and Gale follows me.

We head to the Hob first. We do our trades and then head into town. There we do trades with the butcher and we even stop to buy candy for Prim. She deserves a treat. We finally arrive in front of the Mellark bakery.

I glance over at Gale. His face is emotionless. I open the door and step in. Gale follows. At the counter is Peeta. He looks at us surprised. He opens his mouth as if to say  
something, but nothing comes out. He clears his throat and finally says something.

"I'll go get my dad," he says going through the door that I believe leads to the ovens.

"I don't know how your marriage is going work with him. You two can barely be in the same room. Talk about awkward," Gale says snickering. I shot him a look. He stops.

Peeta's father appears with an apron full of flour. He nods a hello.

"We have a lot of squirrel today," says Gale.

"Good. I have a lot of bread for you today," replies Mr. Mellark. Gale takes out the squirrels and places them on the counter. Mr. Mellark brings out two large brown bags. I open them and both have an equal amount of bread. Mr. Mellark gives me a reassuring smile. From behind him, I can see Peeta peeking his head out from behind the doorframe.

Gale grabs his bag and thanks the baker and leaves. I grab my bag and thank him too, but just as I'm about to leave, a voice stops me.

"Katniss," says Peeta. I turn around to face him. He's staring at the floor.

"Yeah?" He looks up at me and glances back to his father and now his two brothers who just came through the door.

"We were...well I was.. wondering," he stammers. "Would you care to join us for dinner tonight?"

Dinner tonight? Is he asking me on a date? No, a date wouldn't be dinner with the family. Well, we are paired. Maybe we should get to know each other.

"Um... sure."

* * *

**There you go. Sorry it was short, but I'll make the next** **chapter longer. I hope the Katniss/Gale shippers liked their** **conversation in this chapter. I hate it when people make Gale** **so mean. For those who like Katniss/Peeta, the next chapter** **will be about them at dinner. **

**I want to hear from you as readers. What do you think they** **should talk about at dinner? Tell me in a review.**

**Review~Favorite~Follow**

**~secretTHGluver~**


	6. Dinner with the Mellarks

**I can not believe it! So many reviews on only a few chapters. Y'all are the best. Oh, please review at the end of this chapter. I want to hear from all of you. I love reading what you guys say. Now, on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I do not own The Hunger Games or its characters.**

I'm not really sure how I feel about it. The dinner, I mean. It was just too hard to decline, especially with that look on his face. He looked as if he would have been broken if I declined. So, I didn't, but now I'm having my doubts about going.

I arrive home sometime in the afternoon. The house is silent except for the tapping coming from the kitchen and movement from my mother's bedroom.

I quietly close the door behind me. I hide my game bag in the deep part of the closet by the front door, but not before I pull out the rabbit I caught. I first head to my mother's bedroom. I poke my head around the door and see her replacing the sheets on her bed. I don't interrupt her. I walk into the kitchen, toward the tapping sound.

Prim is sitting at the table my father made out of an oak tree from the woods. She has a tattered notebook in front of her and a pencil that she is tapping against the edge of the notebook. She must be doing homework.

"Hey, little duck," I say kissing the top of her head. She starts, but turns around to face me anyways.

"Hey, what did you bring for dinner," she asks eagerly eyeing the rabbit in my hand.

"I don't know, you tell me. What do you think you and mom are having for dinner?"

She giggles, but then stops. Her face is puzzled.

"Wait, aren't you going to have dinner with us," she asks with concern.

"Um...about that," I say taking a seat next to her. "Peeta Mellark asked me to join him and his family for dinner tonight."

"Oh. Well, good for you Katniss," she says giving me an encouraging smile. "I have a good feeling about your marriage."

"Thanks," I mutter. Suddenly my mother walks in.

"What is this I hear about you not having dinner with us," she asks.

I open my mouth to respond, but Prim beats me to it.

"She's having dinner with the Mellarks," says Prim with an evil grin.

"Oh, I see," she says making eye contact with me. "I take it as a good sign toward your marriage."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"After the Ceremony, it takes most couples over a month to even acknowledge each other, but its only been a little over a week and he's already asked you to dinner. That is a big step most couples take after a few months," she says. A smile appears on her face.

"You're lucky Katniss. People say he's really nice and generous," says Prim. "I hope I get paired with someone like him." I scowl in reply.

"I brought rabbit for dinner," I announce even though they can clearly see it in my hands. My mother takes the rabbit from my hands and places it on the counter. She begins to skin it.

"You should get ready," she says over her shoulder. "You can borrow one of my outfits if you want."

"It's alright, after all it is just dinner," I say with a shrug.

There isn't many things to choose from. Most of my clothing is similar in color, style, even fabric. The only time I had a variety was when I was a child. Before Prim was born. I wearing a dark, almost black, pants that become thin at the bottom**(A/N: technically skinny jeans)** and a dull white long sleeve knitted top. I slip on my black boots, which resemble my hunting boots, and say good bye to my family before leaving.

I'm at the edge of the seam entrance. I can turn back now and make up an excuse later. Or I can go to the dinner. Just as I'm about to turn around and head home, a little voice in the back of my head is telling me something.

_No, Katniss. Go to the dinner. You told him you would. You're not a liar, Katniss._

So, I keep walking. I make it to the front door of the bakery. Should I knock or should I try to see if it's open? One push and the door opens. A little bell goes off and shuffling can be heard coming from behind the counter. I am greeted with the presence of blonde and blue.

"Katniss, you came," says Peeta. He opens a little swing door next to the counter. "Come in, our dinning table is right back here."

He leads me behind a small row of various ovens to a small room in the back with a wooden table and six chairs. Half of the table is set with plates and utensils. I thought it was dinner with his whole family.

Peeta must pick up on my confusion because he then says," I was just setting the table when you came. Would you like to help me?"

Well, it would be better than just standing here, awkwardly, watching him set the table. I nod. A smile breaks onto his face.

"Great, the table settings are right here," he says walking to where the kitchen must be.

It is a rather small kitchen. Just a little larger than my kitchen. Pretty simple for a merchant's house. A stove, refrigerator

"Um...Katniss," he says with a smile playing on his lips. "That's not the correct way to set the table. Well, it is, but my mother prefers it like this." He motions to the two that were already set when I arrived.

"Oh. I'm sorry, this was the way my mother showed me," I say embarrassed and slightly irritated. I'm not used to being corrected. Peeta picks up on my change of tone.

"No, its fine. It's just that... my mother, she...um...prefers things certain ways and I wouldn't want her to..." he says trailing off as if he's at a loss for words.

He doesn't need to say it. I saw it seven years ago. I know what she does when her son makes a mistake.

"Would you like me to show you how," he asks changing the subject. He doesn't even wait for an answer. He stands next to me with utensils in hand. With his free hand he centers the plate. "Just watch what I do."

He places the biggest fork on the left side closest to the plate. Then he places the smaller fork next the big fork, but away from the plate. The long knife goes close to the plate on the right side and the shorter knife next to the long knife.

"Just like that, okay," he says softly locking eyes with me. His mouth is slightly agape. He closes it and gives me a sweet smile.

Suddenly, his brother, Rye, walks in.

"Hey, whoa. I'm not interrupting anything am I," he says smirking.

Peeta, barely noticing how closely we are standing, sidesteps away from me. His face turning red. Rye gives a laugh.

"I'm just messing with you," he says grinning. Peeta gives a nervous, but fake laugh. "Hello again, Katniss." He extends his hand for me to shake it. I lightly grab it and shake it.

To my surprise, he pulls me into a hug and whispers into my ear rather loudly, so Peeta can hear. "My brother tends to be rather shy around girls, especially you. You see he-," before Rye can continue, Peeta interrupts him.

"Rye, why don't you tell everyone that the table is set and they can come down for dinner."

Rye releases me with a goofy grin on his face and leaves.

"Please excuse my brother. He's just being...Rye," he says apologetically.

"It's okay. I think we should finish setting up."

Soon enough, the table is set, everyone is seated, and Mrs. Mellark serves the food.

"This is very delicious, Mrs. Mellark," I say remembering the manners my mother taught me as a child.

"It is, isn't it," she says. "My mother taught me to cook. Did your mother teach you to cook?"

"No, she didn't," I answer honestly.

Mrs. Mellark peers at me for a moment then back at her food.

"Well, that doesn't surprise me," she says flatly.

"Mother," Peeta warns. She raises her right hand, silencing him.

"I know how to cook," I state quickly interrupting whatever she was planning to say. "I taught myself. I don't need my mother's help."

"I see. So, you're above it all then. You're too good to be helped. Too good-"

"I'm not above it all," I interrupt. "I did things for myself. I grew up a lot faster than I would have wished, but I had to... for my sister," I mutter that last part.

I stare her down. Neither of us look away. You can feel the tension in the room. It isn't until Mr. Mellark clears his throat that we break our gaze.

"Excuse me, I'm not that hungry," says Mrs. Mellark rising from the table and exiting.

"I didn't mean to upset her," I admit to the table after an uncomfortable silence.

"Its okay, Katniss. Sometimes she gets these moods," Mr. Mellark says sympathetically. "It's not your fault."

Mr. Mellark rises from his chair. "I'm going to go check on her. Excuse me," he says. I feel as if I ruined their dinner. I should have just kept my mouth shut.

"It looks like its just us four then," says Rye. "You know we're eating the squirrels you brought earlier in our soup." I take a spoonful and the recognizable flavor of squirrel registers on my tongue. It tastes a lot better than my attempts at squirrel soup. Mine tastes okay, but this is so delicious it could have come straight from the Capitol itself.

"By the way, mom didn't even cook that," Barden, Peeta's oldest brother, says. "Peeta cooked it specifically for you."

Immediately after he says it, Peeta's face flushes.

"Really?" I ask suspiciously.

"Yes. He said and I quote 'I want to make this dinner special for Katniss.' That is why he incorporated your squirrels into the dinner."

I steal a glance at Peeta. I didn't even think it was possible for a face to turn that red, but the evidence is there.

"I don't remember saying that, Barden," says Peeta through gritted teeth.

"I do," speaks up Rye. "You said it right after you did that adorable victory dance of yours right after Katniss left the bakery."

"I don't recall a victory dance," says Peeta flustered.

"You should," says Rye grinning. "You were all happy that Katniss agreed to come over for dinner. I was worried that you might hyperventilate from all your excitement."

"Rye why don't you go see if dad and mom are going to finish eating," says Peeta.

"No. I think they need some alone time," he says pausing for a moment. He and Barden exchange a look.

"Just like your little alone time in the kitchen," Barden continues for him. Then Rye makes kissing faces.

Now it's my turn for my face to flush from embarrassment. I think I may be more red than Peeta.

"I would of never thought you had it in you, Peeta," says Barden laughing.

"Nothing happened. We were just setting the table. That was it. No kissing. Nothing-," Peeta tries to explain.

"You can say what you want, but I know what I saw," says Rye.

"I have a feeling that you two are going to be a lot faster in your pairing, then either of us in ours," says Barden gesturing to him and Rye. "Neither of us have conceived a child yet, but you two..." He shakes his head with a smile on his face.

"I bet you three loaves of raison nut bread that these two will round up pregnant within a year," says Rye.

"Deal," says Barden shaking Rye's hand.

This dinner has taken an awkward turn. We continue eating our soup accompanied with soft dinner rolls. Mr. and Mrs. Mellark soon return and finish their supper without saying a word. I can feel Peeta occasionally looking at me, but when I turn to him, he looks back to his food.

Once, we are all finished, I say goodbye to everyone and attempt to apologize to Mrs. Mellark, but she waves it off and goes upstairs. Peeta volunteers to walk me home causing Rye and Barden to wiggle their eyebrows. As we are walking, Peeta clears his throat. I know he's going to say something.

"I'm so sorry about dinner. I hope I didn't make anything weirder between us. I mean it's already weird because of the whole pairing thing. And about what my brothers said, they were just trying to embarrass me. I didn't want them make you feel uncomfortable or anything," says Peeta. I have a feeling that he's going to tell me a huge apologetic speech until we reach my house or the Seam borderline.

"Peeta," I say interrupting his speech. "It's okay. Yes, this was probably one of the most uncomfortable dinners I have ever attended, but it was a different experience. And besides, I've only ever been invited over for a dinner four times. And if it makes you feel better, they were all by my little sister thinking she cook dinner for me."

He laughs and grins at me.

"You know, I'd like to see that victory dance sometime," I say. His face turns beet red. The corners of my lips turn up without my permission. Peeta returns the smile.

"I like your smile," he says. "Certainly improves your looks a lot."

My smile turns into a scowl. He gives a chuckle. I turn away from him to see the entrance to the Seam. I'd prefer he doesn't enter the Seam.

"Thank you for walking me home, but I'd rather walk alone from here," I tell him. He looks disappointed. Did he want to go into the Seam?

"Okay, good night, Katniss," says Peeta. "Thank you for coming to dinner."

I don't know how to respond to that, so I just nod my head and start on the dirt road that leads to home.

Well, I learned a few things about my designated husband today. He can turn really red when embarrassed. His brothers would do anything to embarrass him. His mother is a crazy lunatic who thinks she is so much better than everyone else. Oh, and he can cook delicious squirrel soup.

**That is the end of this chapter. I am so sorry it took so long to update. I swear I had a good reason. I've been busy working on the review packets from practically every class I'm taking. I started state testing Wednesday, so I that was when I got the chance to finish this chapter. Because testing started, I won't be receiving much homework, so I'll be able to work on my stories! Anyways, please don't be mad at me for taking a while to update and review please! I love reading what you have to say! I love Y'all! **

**Review~Favorite~Follow **

**~secretTHGluver~**


End file.
